


Washing Machine

by alixinsanity



Series: Phan Fluff [5]
Category: Internet Personalities
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/pseuds/alixinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a tendency to break things, and it's often sod's law that he breaks things when they need it the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Machine

“Phil!” Dan’s shout filled the apartment, echoing throughout the rooms; and probably echoing to the flat downstairs. The older man groaned from his seat in the study, the slow process of editing his latest video was defiantly going to go even slower; especially if Dan kept distracting him by procrastinating about his own editing.

“Seriously! Phil!” Another shout echoed up the stairs, making Phil push himself away from the desk. Maybe if he went and checked what his boyfriend was screaming about, he could get back to editing, the older man thought as he bound down the stairs. Standing in the hallway, Phil looked around in confusion as he tried to figure out where Dan had been shouting from.

“Dan…where are you?” The older man shouted as he looked briefly through the glass kitchen door; most of the times when Dan needed something, it was generally to do with something that he didn’t know how to work.

“Downstairs!”

 

The younger mans shouted response made Phil frown even more at the hint of worry in Dan’s voice. The older man could tell most of Dan’s emotions, just from hearing his voice due to knowing each other for over four years and practically living together for three years; though officially it was two, Dan didn’t count his first year at university as them living together, despite him spending the majority of his time in Phil’s apartment. Putting it down to the worry in his boyfriend’s voice, Phil practically ran down the stairs towards their bathroom’s and laundry room. As soon as he reached the bottom few steps, the older man could see Dan sat crossed legged in front of their washing machine.

“Dan what’s wrong?” Phil asked in a mixture of panic and confusion as he moved to crouch down besides the younger man.

“I’ve broke the washing machine.” Dan pouted at his boyfriend, leaning slightly into the older man’s side.

“How can you break the washing machine?” The older man looked at the closed door of the machine, piled full of wet clothes.  He watched as Dan tried the handle to showcase how it was broken, the door remaining locked in place.  Phil chuckled slightly in amusement, “Did you break the handle?”

“The fucking thing wouldn’t open.”

“Was it drained?” The older man asked with a small smile at Dan’s fail.

“It looked drained, and it said it was done.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s ready to be opened Dan.” Phil laughed as he nommed playfully on the younger man’s shoulder to try to stop Dan from getting anymore worked up.

 

“Seriously keep laughing phil. We literally ran out of clean clothes this morning, and now the machines not fucking working.” Dan snapped, pouting in annoyance as Phil wrapped his arms around him, bringing him against his chest. The older man’s comforting hands ran up and down his back, calming him down from the mini hissy-fit.

“It’s fine Bear, stop worrying. We’ll just call a repairman or something,” Phil reasoned as he pressed a soft kiss against the younger man’s forehead.

“It is 5:30 on a Saturday evening, and we have no clean clothes for the radio-show tomorrow because that was the first fucking load; and we won’t have any clean clothes on Monday either because it’s a bank holiday! No repairman is going to be come out, even if we did call them.” The younger man panicked as he threw his hands up, narrowly missing accidently hitting Phil in the face. Trying to stand up, Dan felt the older man’s arms tightening around his waist, keeping him locked in place between Phil’s legs; not bothering to fight out of the hold, the brunette relaxed back into the older man’s chest.

 

“You could wear the leather shirt for the show tomorrow.” Phil smiled into the younger man’s shoulder, finding the humour in the situation instead of panicking like his boyfriend.

“Here’s a thought; why don’t you wear it.” Dan retorted, reaching for the offending shirt out of the pile of unwashed clothes.

“Let’s just febreeze some stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> So not based off the fact I just broke the handle off my washing machine, and have to wait till Monday to call my landlord to get it fixed.


End file.
